


Everything and Nothing

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Series: DEH and BMC crap short fics [12]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, Getting Together, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: Everything had changed, and yet, nothing changed at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi...

Everything had changed, and yet, nothing had changed at all.

\---

"Mike?"

"Yeah, Jere?" Michael didn't take his eyes off the screen until after he killed one of the oncoming zombies, then paused the game. "What's up?"

Jeremy gulped, facing his friend. His  _best_ friend. His _gay_ best friend. This wouldn't bother him at all... Hopefully. 

Quickly realizing that he should probably say something, he sighs.

"I-I'm bi." Jeremy said before he lost all the courage.

Jeremy studied Michael's face, looking for a reaction. He looked... proud, almost.

A wide smile grew upon his face and he shrugged. "Figured. You do you, bud." Michael shrugged, fixating his eyes on the screen again. 

Figured?

"Figured? What does that mean?" A blush crept onto Jeremy's face. 

Michael sighed, "Jere, I know you. Almost better than myself, even. So when I noticed you checking out Jake's  _and_ Christine's ass in the same hour, I kinda just... knew." He had a smug look on his face, as if daring Jeremy to deny it.

Instead, Jeremy blushed harder, and managed to choke out a small "Oh okay," and get back on to their game. He heard Michael chuckle a little before he proceeded to play as well.

\---

Everything went on as usual, nothing changed. Except, maybe something did.

\---

As time went on, things went normally. They were still best friends, they played video games together every other day, had sleepovers, hung out as they normally would.

Except for one thing.

Michael seemed to have changed. Yet, he hasn't.

It's just that Jeremy's noticing more things about him now.

About how he always seems to hum to "Baby It's Cold Outside" whenever he's bored. Or how his laugh only occasionally has a small snort. Or the way his smile always makes his eyes go crinkly. 

Or less noticeable things.

Like how his lips get a red tint every time he drinks a slushy. Like how he has almost every Bob Marley song to ever exist memorized. Like how he never wears anything other than the red hoodie Jeremy had given him.

Or just weird things normal people (*cough cough* everyone _but_ Jeremy) wouldn't notice.

Like how his eyes are so dark, one could almost call them black. Or how his sun-kissed skin just looks so smooth.

Literally everything about Michael just seems so much more different than how he was before.

And Jeremy just absolutely  _adored_ it.

Jeremy had come to a conclusion.

He doesn't want to, but he has to. He has to admit he likes Michael, because nothing has ever been more true in his life.

Michael Mell is literally the most perfect human being Jeremy has ever met. 

Why?

Because Michael has always been there for Jeremy. It doesn't matter what Jeremy has done, it doesn't matter what Michael's done, he's just... always there. He's always been there for Jeremy, never left, and never will leave. He's been the one constant in Jeremy's messy life, the one thing Jeremy knows won't leave him.

And now he's freaking out. He's freaking out because  _what the hell do you do when you have a crush on your best friend????_

He's thought about just telling Michael. However, Jeremy has gone through every possible situation on how that could go downhill, and there are thousands upon thousands. 

So Jeremy has decided to keep this crush to himself until the very day that he dies. 

\---

That day came rather quickly. Metaphorically, that is. 

Why? 

Because the rest of his friends decided that now would be an awesome time for him to tell Michael. So they casually trapped the both of them in the school supply closet. Michael only in there with the knowledge of "Jeremy has something he wants to say to you!".

Jeremy gulps, looking up from his hands that are fidgeting in his lap. He takes a chance to look at Michael, who's directly across from him, who's also looking right back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uPdAtEd iT!!! aFtEr yEaRs aNd yEaRs I fInAlLy gOt iT dOnE!!! I do really apologize for the wait tho so like oops sorry my bad hopefully won't happen again *nervous laughter*

"So... What's up?"

The question is so simple, so innocent. And yet, Jeremy feels like the metaphorical cat has not only gotten his tongue, but has ripped it out and burned it.

((Very gory, yes, but he's honestly felt worse))

"I uh... Hm." How does this happen? Why can't Jeremy just lie and say something else that would totally just make sense to Michael because he's  _Michael_??

Oh, right.

Because Jeremy seems incapable of telling another white lie to him now. Because everything changes when you  _like_ someone.

He used to be able to be like,  _Oh it's nothing, y'know? Our friends are always assholes anyways,_ and then they could get out and move on with their lives.

But no.

"They, uh, said you have something to tell me?"

Jeremy gulps, "Eeyup."

Michael looks like he's a little uncomfortable, which, Jeremy doesn't blame him. It's kinda cramped in this room. (Not that he minds being this close to Michael, never has, it just looks like Michael minds)

But it's this distance between them that Jeremy can feel.

It's like when you live with your family in the same house, see them everyday, eat dinner with them, but still don't feel  _that_ close to them.

It's not that Jeremy doesn't feel close to Michael, it just feels like something has changed.

It's as if ever since Jeremy's realized his feelings for Michael, things have changed.

The way Michael talks and acts just seem to be so much more appealing to Jeremy, like a switch has been flipped, and Michael starts doing everything so different.

But he hasn't changed.

He's always been good old Michael. Always been amazing, hilarious, smart, beautiful Michael.

And that's when Jeremy realizes he's been an idiot for all the years of him and Michael's friendship.

Jeremy didn't need to look for another person, he never needed to go to the extremes to find someone to love.

Michael had always been right here.

So as he stares into Michael's eyes through the darkness, he let's the words come out.

For once, he doesn't over-analyze the situation, or the possible consequences. He just says what he should've said a  _long_ while ago.

He takes a deep breath, "I love you, Mike."

Michael chuckles, seemingly cautious, "Love you too, man. We're best friends."

Jeremy rolls his eyes. God, why'd he have to fall in love with an idiot?

"As in like, romance and shit, Michael. I love you." He looked at Michael,  _really_ looked at Michael, and decided that even if he got rejected, this was worth it.

At least he got it off his chest. 


End file.
